Found Out
by Miss Nightshadow
Summary: yaoi The sequel to Finding You. Ikki returns unexpected by Shun and Hyoga. He is greatly displeased by what he finds and the entire of Sanctuary had better brace itself because no one messes with Ikki's beloved little brother and expect to get away unscathed.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Miss Nightshadow reporting in with the begining of a new fiction! It refused to stay quiet so here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya and it's many wonderful characters. I do own the plot/ situations I put them in.  
Rated for mature content, possible swearing, Ikki-plosions and for being Yaoi, (if you don't like b-x-b don't go any further!)

This sequel to 'Finding You' is officially starting now. (I should be able to alternate between this and Something Amiss now so please bear with me I will update as often as I can time, life and Divinities above, below and all around willing)

Please note: This takes place the morning after the events of 'Finding You'.

Found Out Chapter 1

The sun poured in through the windows Shun had been too preoccupied to close the night before. Even though he had sneaked away from the impromptu celebration of their safe return (and welcoming Rhadamanthys officially to the Sanctuary to make things a little easier for he and Kanon) very early, sleep had been the last thing on his and Hyoga's mind.

Nearly becoming a slave to a sea god and Ikki's near constant presence lately does that, Shun thought watching the light catch and sparkle in Hyoga's hair. Bright blue eyes opened grinning without moving his facial features the blond leaned up to kiss him.

"Morning."

"Morning." Shun smiled lying back down. "How long do you think we can get away with today?"

"At least mid-morning." Hyoga sat up a little to watch hs hand glide down Shun's side with an expression of what Shun could only describe a near disbelief that he was actually touching him. "Saga is so bent out of shape over the Kanon and Rhadamanthys situation he'll have the path of the zodiac in enough of an uproar to make them forget they haven't seen us yet."

"You think so?" Shun asked playfully stretching his neck.

Hyoga eagarly took the bait kissing Shun's neck until he bit down hard enough to make the emeraldet yelp. Unusually Hyoga just froze leaning partially over him. Normally any marks Hyoga made were kissed better immediately.

"Hyoga?" He asked making his confusion clear. "Aren't you go" Shun stopped watching the cygnus saint's feet make their way to the other side of the bed. When they were alone, truly alone, Hyoga never backed away from Shun in anyway. Looking into Hyoga's eyes he realised the ice saint was no longer looking at him but at something scary in the direction of the door.

Knowing Hyoga had no phobias such as spiders or the like Shun tilted his head towards the door and froze himself.

Ikki seemed to fill the doorway with his imposing frame his cosmos silent with shock his stunned gaze locked wth Hyoga's frightened one. The Phoenix saint wasn't supposed to be anywhere near the Sanctuary until tomorrow evening at the earliest. Yet here he is standing stock still processing the scene before him in a way that Shun knew would not be healthy for Hyoga. Light was begining to shine in the depths of Ikki's eyes in about thirty seconds to a minute Shun knew the inferno would arrive.

Sitting up without thinking Shun attempted to physically block Ikki's line of sight, if he could just get his brother to think with his rational brain for a few seconds Hyoga should have ample time to escape. It wasn't until Ikki's eyes started moving to various points across Shun's bare torso did the Andromeda realise his mistake. Since Ikki had been in residence for such a long time not allowing them even the slightest chance of sneaking off together Hyoga had been quite nippy, including the still sore fresh love bite on his neck that Ikki must have seen Hyoga give him there must have been four or five others.

When Ikki finally spoke it was deadly soft and dangerously calm. "You've bitten my brother eight times?"

Or I could be wrong, Shun thought trying to plant himself firmly between the two dearest people in his life instantly regretting it. Of all the mornings Ikki had to appear on them like this it just had to be after an intense night between the two of them.

"Nii-san I-"

Ikki's hand sliced through the air leaving a warm haze behind it. "Who the hell do you think you are defiling MY little brother?"

"Nii-san he didn't I-"

Ikki ignored him the air around him rippled with his cosmos. "You got thirty seconds to run."

Before Shun could tell Hyoga that he should stand his ground before Ikki fell completely into hunt/kill mode the ice saint had grabbed the bed sheet, tied it around his waist and leapt out the window hitting the ground below running.

Covering himself up with some pillows Shun's cheeks blazed red. "Nii-san! Let me explain!"

"It's alright." Ikki whispered handing Shun his coat. "I knew that arrogant bastard was taking advantage of you. I just never had any proof till now. And now I'm going to remove his teeth one by one. No one harms my little brother and gets away with it."

Launching himself out the window at top speed Ikki began his hunt ignoring the desperate pleas for mercy on Hyoga's behalf. What Shun was only starting to realise is that Ikki had set them up to see if he was right and they were upto something and running away was the worst thing Hyoga could have done.

Throwing on some trousers Shun made his way to the window. Both of them were long gone but Ikki had burnt his tracks into the ground like he always did when he was really mad.

"How in all that's sacred am I going to stop him?"

to be continued...  



	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Here's the promised update. Thanks for waiting and thanks to Shadow Priestesses for the heads up.

Usual disclaimer applies and such like now here comes...

Found Out Chapter 2

Shiryu sighed tired of just wandering around the Sanctuary common grounds. He should have taken Shun's advice to heart and let Saori build him a little house like she had wanted to. At the time waved the offer off telling his Goddess Incarnate that he did not mind keeping Roshi company in the Libra temple and as long as Roshi did not mind him there he saw no reason for anything to change. The Andromeda saint had and tried to talk him into it on several occasions into accepting the offer, each time he had refused and now it was too late.

He was quite proud of his ability to see using his cosmos and had been told by Shaka his perception of emotion in cosmos would bloom soon, three days later the Virgo's jinx came true. He had been practising his Rozan Sho Ryu Ha when he first noticed the strange intensity of his resurrected master's cosmos. His normal blue green cosmos had an explosive kernal of red growing in his lowest chakra point. To say his technique failed was an understatement. It was master Shion who just happened to be walking by who asked what had happened. The dragon saint's jaw dropped when he noticed the similar condition of the other master's cosmos and the tiny rivulets of cosmos that reached out to each other but never touched, almost as if afraid to touch. At the time Shiryu put it down to the odds and would rather it fail in training rather than when he needed it and fled from the two masters. That was a week ago and it is slowly getting worse.

As a sort of son to Roshi and the old man, now very young looking old man or perhaps an old soul in a young body would be a better description Shiryu could not fully accept that his father figure had those sorts of urges. However he knew Roshi deserved happiness and if he had found it with master Shion so be it as long as they are happy together Shiryu had no problem with it. It wasn't until later that same day that the dragon saint had realised they were not actually together yet and the 'dams of emotion' as he safely termed it in his head showed no sign of breaking anytime soon even though it was what both wanted. Neither wanted to take that first step incase they incite disaster.

Last night at the party Shiryu wanted to and nearly did just push Roshi at Master Shion and hope things went right. Mu had grabbed his shoulder and said to leave them be for tonight but to see him the next afternoon because he was sick and tired of his father figure using visiting him as an excuse to walk through the Libra temple twice a day.

Stopping Shiryu had a flash of inspiration, Shun could help and with his support they could draft others to the cause of breaking two dams that have held out for over two hundred and fifty years and both needed to go.

Turning in the direction of Shun's cottage he was surprised by the speed of the chattering cold cosmos headed towards him at near light-speed.

"Hyoga? I thought you'd-"

"No time! Talk later! If I survive!" Hyoga shouted racing for the path of the zodiac as if all the enemies the saints had ever faced had come together and decided to kill him.

So chattering like that is fear, Shiryu thought, what could have...

In answer the very edge of his range of sensitivity was breached by a howling inferno that could only belong to one saint.

"Shiryu! Have you sensed that bastard pass this way?"

Nodding and side stepping to avoid being singed he asked, "Ikki why are you chasing him?"

"He's going to pay for what he's done to my brother." Ikki roared dashing for the path of the zodiac his cosmos rising into the form of a vengeful firebird hot on the fleeing swan's heels.

"Now that's a new definition for hot pursuit," Shiryu sighed not even bothering to stop the irate man. Hyoga deserved a little fiery wrath since his senses improved Shiryu had noticed the pain that omitting certain truths to his much loved elder brother was causing the emeraldet. Continuing on his way to with an added urgency to help Shun find a way to save Hyoga. They just had to hope Hyoga is smart and strong enough to stay one step ahead of Ikki until they could think of something before the cygnus saint's goose is reduced to ashes.

to be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Thank you for your patience things have been getting in the way lately but I will endevour to overcome them.

Usual disclaimer and here we are at...  
ko tapped his

Found Out Chapter 3- Aries Temple.

Kiki sat on the steps watching the prettily coloured dawn clouds over head. For now the fighting is over and hopefully would not be back for a long time. There was one good thing about all the fighting though, it kept boredom away.

Frowning Kiki shook his head, today maybe a bit boring now but it had not been at breakfast. Master Mu had served porridge with slices of fruit and even made a picture of a sheep with them just for him. They had just been ready to take their respective first bites when the Aries saint jerked away from the table his cheeks turned bright red. At the time Kiki had been too absorbed in getting ready to eat that he hadn't noticed that Master Mu had broken one of his rules, no teleporting in the temple unless and enemy is threatening your life.

Now that the ginger haired boy thought about Master Mu had been acting a little odd lately but having Master Shion around to play, train, with Kiki had not noticed and it was only now watching the clouds that he realised that he clearly must be missing out. Stranger still Master Mu had not stated where he was going before he excused himself or when he would be back only that Kiki should do some training and not get into trouble.

Trying to picture what could have caused his unflappable master to turn ripe tomato red was not helping. He couldn't think of anything that could make the Aries saint do that. The Aquarius saint might know of something but he is kind of on the scary side and being around him gave Kiki the shivers at least t did when Milo of Scorpio wasn't around like yesterday. He had been convinced that Master Camus was going to freeze the whole of Sanctuary which would be great for playing in the snow, not so great if you ended up stuck in an ice sheet. Then again Master Camus would probably tell him to ask Master Mu and return to reading a book.

Master Shaka of Virgo might know and unlike a lot of the masters when he asked a question just the other day Shaka had asked whether Kiki wanted the whole truth or the basic jist of the truth. Kiki could not stop a chuckle from escaping. He had not had the chance to tell Shaka which he wanted when Master appeared (breaking his own rule again) to give him a serious telling off. Worse still during said scolding masters Shion and Dohko walked in. Once the eldest Jamiri present heard what Shaka had said he too began to scold the Virgo saint who somehow did not seem to be listening to their yelling. At that point Master Dohko had tapped his shoulder and asked him if he would help him get and eat some ice-ceam from the Pope's residence and promised to bring some back for Shaka.

That had been a fun day. Whilst the yelling that adults called debating a problem was going on he, Dohko and Shaka ate the ice-cream they had procured during a lapse in security. Well Dohko did until Master Shion noticed what they were doing and teleported the unforunate Libra back to the Pope's residence to yell at him for being a bad influence on the situation which left Dohko's strawberry ice-cream unattended. Shaka handed the dish over to Master Mu telling him the cold will soothe his throat and that Kiki had only wanted to know why there were such long staircases between the temples.

Now he thought about it Master Mu had blushed then, not as brightly as today but a blush is a blush afterall. Unfortunately Kiki could not focus on the why Master Mu had blushed because Hyoga was running towards the temple at top speed wearing what looked like a table cloth.

"Hyoga! That's not how you wear a toga!"

"Kiki! Get out of the way!" Hyoga called waving his free hand in futile gesture for the boy to move.

Kiki tilted his ehad to the one side. "Why?"

"Because you'll be crushed if you don't! Where's Mu?"

"I don't know." He said teleporting out of Hyoga's way. "Where are you off to?"

"Anywhere he won't be!" Hyoga's voice echoed out from depths of the temple.

Kiki frowned, he could sense Hyoga burning his cosmos and ice chinking together but he brushed it off. Hyoga would not risk upsetting Master Mu. A sudden gust of warm air nearly bowled the young Jamiri over. Ikki appeared right infront of him.

"Move brat!"

Standing up to the height of all his inches, which isn't very tall in comparission to the Phoenix saint, Kiki glared up at him. "I am not a brat!"

Ikki rolled his eyes picking the boy up and placing him out of his way. "Just stay out of the way."

"What's got you so angry?" Kiki called watching the man disappear into the temple.

"Tell you when your older!" Ikki snapped then after the sound of something slippng over and crashing water the Phoenix saint let out a string of words that Master Mu would not approve of being used in his temple.

It didn't take a genius or the smoke signals made by steam from somewhere in the temple to tell Kiki something very interesting is going on and as good disciple of Aries it fell to him to investigate why two saints would behave this way. Following the two into and out of the temple he hoped he could have this all figured out before Master Mu came back, found him gone and freaked out.

to be continued... 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone. It's very very early in the morning here so I appologise in advance for spellings, typos and the such like. Still having difficulties sorting out my time share on the laptop and dealing with other things that are going on. I hope to have the situation resolved soon but I have this feeling it's going to take it's sweet time.

Anyway enough of that, thank you for your patience, reading and reviews. Usual disclaimer and we have arrived at...

Found Out Chapter 4- Taurus Temple.

Aldebaran could not make up his mind. Of course Kanon and Rhadamanthys looked happy last night and made a nice looking couple but he was having difficulty visualising how their relationship is going to work. It had already been stated that Rhadamanthys could only stay for three days and by the Taurus' reckoning he was on day two now so how are they going to stay together if they have to keep switching between realms?

Gemini saints can teleport anywhere assuming they or someone they know has been there before but Aldebaran could only see that being used in an emergency and that the Underworlders would appreciate Kanon popping up, or down as the case maybe, about as much as Saga will appreciate him going down there to visit the Specter. Perhaps Aphrodite's sacrifice had been a wise decision. All the gold saints had been disheartened by his choice at the time to remain in the Underworld especially since it was on the strength of a memory from his past life and shortly before it ended.

No one knew if he was happy there or if he had regretted his choice to stay there and needed a way out. Aldebaran had wanted to ask Rhadamanthys how the Pisces saint was doing but with all that was going on he did not feel it right to mention and potentially ruin the joyous mood.

A sudden fanfare of spanish guitar snapped him out of his thoughts. Glaring at the mobile phone on his table Aldebaran made a mental note to ask Shun or Shiryu how to change the blasted ringtone Seiya had set for him. The Pegasus and other saints saw the funny side of the Taurus having what they called bull fighting music on his phone, he on the other hand did not care for it.

"Hello?" Aldebaran half expected a laugh to echo out from nearby as it had before but this time he got a surprise.

"Well don't you sound full of cheer." Aphrodite chuckled. "Are things that bad up their Aldebaran?"

"Aphrodite! How are you-"

"We have surprisingly good reception in the Underworld for mobile phones thanks to some divine intervention. Now why haven't you answered any of my texts?"

"What texts?"

"The ones I sent to you asking about Rhadamanthys and Kanon. I sent several yesterday since yours is the only number I have besides Shun and Milo. I'm going to yell at them next they haven't replied either."

"Oh that's because they and Kanon were kidnapped yesterday."

"What?" A voice in the background roared.

"Minos shush! What?"

"They are alright Rhadamanthys rescued them."

"I see. Now-"

Aldebaran saw this question coming. "They are most definately together. Much to Saga's distress, Mu told me when they caught up to them they were greeted by, there's no tactful way to say it but I believe it could be called evidence of close contact having been achieved."

"Well done Rhadamanthys!" Minos cheered in the background.

"Details Aldebaran details!"

Aldebaran was about to comply when the sound of running feet filled the air of his temple.

"Aldebaran!" The young cygnus saint appeared. "I've slowed him down! Can you stall him when he gets here. Thanks!"

"Stall who?" Aldebaran called after the retreating saint more than a little confused.

"Who was that?" Aphrodite asked.

"Hyoga running like some monster is after him."

"HYOGA! COME BACK HERE YOU SPINELESS COWARD!"

"Ikki?" Aldebaran looked up at the irate saint. "Whatever's gotten into you?"

"I'M GONNA TEACH THAT BASTARD NOT TO MESS WITH MY BROTHER!" Ikki charged passed on the cygnus saint's trail.

"Aldebaran?" Aphrodite called. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I think I'll follow him, you want to stay on the line?"

"YES! Minos where are you going?"

Minos mumbled something that Aldebaran could not catch as he made his way through his temple flinching everytime Ikki hit one of the many defence pillars that kept surging out of the ground to greet his agressive cosmos. The Taurus saint had warned him many times to calm his cosmos when passing through the temple since it did not care for agression. At least he could honestly say that he is not intentionally impeding the phoenix's quest to flambe a swan.

"Good thinking!" Ahprodite's grin could be heard in his voice. " Aldebaran you are chasing after them right?"

"Yes. I am. At a safe distance."

"Yeah you don't want to become collateral damage in this one."

" Just stay on the line I won't have a clue as to how to reconnect it."

"Oh don't you worry I will." Aphrodite promised.

to be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone. Finally got time on the laptop. Also needed to get this out of my head. I've made the decision to rotate between my three fanfics for my sanity and the fact that my time share on the laptop keeps coming under dispute.

Thank you all for your patience and most of all for reading my stories. The fictions of Abenstern, Shadow Priestesses, 6cartercharlie6, MMBC, seafox, jasderoanddavid5012 and many others are keeping me inspired and determined to keep going with all my fictions so a great big thanks to them and all other writers who put their stories out for everyone to see.

Now after the usual disclaimer I'll be quiet and get on with ...

Found Out Chapter 5- Gemini Temple.

Straining his senses Kanon could only feel two presences and for the first time in many hours they are standing close together. Oh course the impromptu celebration had been wonderful and a great way to ease Rhadamanthys into the saints as a group but it presented two problems for the younger Gemini saint. First, he and Rhadamanthys had to conversate with everyone and everyone in Sanctuary must have turned up to see the novelty of a Specter who was not attacking the Sanctuary. Second and possibly more concerning Saga being the elder Gemini saint had to stay in attendance and he had. Squarely between Kanon and his Specter every opportunity he got and especially when it looked as though the couple could sneak out like Hyoga and Shun had. Kanon had called the pair every bad thing he could think of in his head for escaping when he could not.

"Kanon?" A soft whisper caressed his ear sending a pleasant shiver down the Gemini's spine.

Leaning back into Rhadamanthys' warmth Kanon whispered. "I think we're alone now."

Gentle lips moved against Kanon's showing every bit of relief that the beast known as Saga had finally returned to his own lair and that he, finally, had the younger Gemini all to himself both devoting their full attention to each other. Turning in Rhadamanthys' arms Kanon deepened the kiss and believed it really could have gone somewhere very interesting with his wyvern but it seemed Saga or some malicious spirit had concocted other means to slow events.

"Kanon! Kanon! Kanon! He's after me you've got to... Damn it! Put the specter down for a minute and listen!"

Breaking away but still clinging to Rhadamanthys for support Kanon focused his dazed senses on the intruder. "This had better be important Hyoga or I'll send you to- Are you wearing a bed sheet?"

"Yes. It was all I could grab."

Rhadamanthys looked at the floor behind the cygnus. "You might want to do something about your feet."

"No time. Kanon split the temple in two."

"I'll do no such thing!" Kanon snapped. "We've only just got Saga out of the way! If I do that he'll-"

Blue eyes became impossibly big. "If you don't Ikki'll kill me."

"Ikki?" The pair asked together.

"He came back early and well-" Hyoga gestured to his state of dress. "Split the temple. Please!"

"Okay I-"

Rhadamanthys covered Kanon's hands stopping him from gathering his cosmos. "It won't work unless Hyoga runs back outside and into the otherside of the temple. He's leaving Ikki a trail."

The two saint's looked to Hyoga's feet registering the growing puddles of blood gathering beneath them.

"Shit!" Hyoga gathered his cosmos at the soles of his feet creating a layer of ice to limit further damage. "He'll -"

"I'll teleport you back to Shun and-"

"No. He'll just turn around. Teleport me to the back of the maze and I'll keep running. He might wear himself out."

Kanon did not agree but did as he was asked placing the cygnus saint half way to the Cancer temple praying that Saga had not noticed the sudden use of his cosmos.

"You'd think he'd have a better plan than this." Rhadamanthys shook his head. "It's little wonder blonds can't seem to lose the stereotype."

"Which stereotype are you talking about?" Kanon asked looping his arms around his specter's neck.

"Why don't you explain them all to me." Rhadamanthys leaned slowly forward.

"Oh I will in great detail." Kanon promised closing what little distance remained.

A wave of hot air came to a halt dangerously close to the pair.

Ikki's low growl ripped through the air. "What are you doing with him?"

Rhadamanthys glared back at him. "Is it any of your business Phoenix?"

"Kanon you can handle him right?"

Kanon sighed. "I was about to."

"Too much information." Ikki put his hand up charging onward. "Just keep your specter on a leash. I have enough problems of my own to deal with I don't have time to deal with Saga's messes as well."

"WHAT?" Kanon exploded watching Ikki's disappear into the temple. "How dare he even-"

Rhadamanthys' hearty laugh broke Kanon's fury. "It's just the way he is just like Kageho. He'll mellow when he meets the right person."

"Forgive me for not believing that one until it actually happens." Kanon grumbled letting Rhadamanthys' arms encircle him once more.

"My appologies Kanon, Rhadamanthys." Aldebaran boomed walking in holding a mobile phone in one hand shielding his eyes with the other. "Aphrodite and Minos send their highest reguards and..." He paused listening intently to the phone. "As do Lords Hades, Hypnos and Thanatos, Aiacos, Valentine and the entire of team Rhadamanthys and many others. We must be going no one wants to miss the battle between Phoenix and Swan. Oh Minos wants to know who you're money is on."

Kanon and Rhadamanthys shared a look and answered together. "Shun."

"Right. See you later and my appologies." Aldebaran made a sharp exit through the secret tunnel which if Kanon's spatial awareness was right and 99.9% of the time it is the Taurus would catch up to the Phoenix upon his exit of the maze.

"Finally!" Kanon exclaimed. "I was beginning to think the Gemini temple had become a train station."

"Agreed. Now I believe we were in the middle of a conversation."

"Really?" Kanon smiled up at him. "What was it about?"

"I had a feeling I'd have to remind you. Saints lead such busy lives it's a wonder they find the time to breathe." Rhadamanthys took the given opportunity for an ever deepening kiss blissfully unaware that if an engine had a first class car and a cargo car then it must surely have a caboose as well.

"Master Kanon why are you letting the Specter kiss you?" A small curious voice asked.

Kiki watched the Gemini saint and the large specter peel away just enough to turn their faces towards him. The saint-to-be found it interesting that Master Kanon had turned just as red as Master Mu had earlier.

"Kiki what you?"

"I'm investigating what's wrong with Ikki for Master Mu since he's out somewhere and can't do it himself."

"Of course you are." Master Kanon's forehead smacked against the specter's shoulder.

"Yes. It's trainning." Kiki added quickly. "So why are you letting the-"

"You know your quarry is getting away don't you?" The specter stated looking quite amused.

"I can catch up by teleportation, but please don't tell Master Mu he wants me to walk up the path as often as possible and not teleport fri- frivile- frivou-."

"Frivilously?" Kanon suggested.

"Yes. That one! So why-

"So you won't be leaving until you get an answer."

"No Mr Specter I won't be."

"My name is Rhadamanthys of Wyvern not Mr Specter."

"No Mr Rhadamanthys I won't be." Kiki punctuated his statement with a nod.

"Then you deserve an answer."

"RHADAMANTHYS!"

"Hush, it's nothing people don't don't already know."

"He's not people!" Master Kanon whispered. "He's Mu of Aries precious student and he will be so -"

"Understanding as Saints of Aries generally are. Now young one listen well I'll only tell you once." He waited for Kiki to focus his attention ignoring urgent whispers from Master Kanon that Kiki could not quite catch. "You see, I love Kanon very much which is why I kiss him."

"Oh! And Master Kanon lets you because he loves you very much. That makes sense." Kiki grinned. "I'll get going after Ikki now. Thanks Mr Rhadamanthys I'll see you around."

In a flash of gold the youngling had vanished reappearing somewhere further up the path of the zodiac.

"Mu's going to go berserk." Kanon nearly sobbed into Rhadamanthys' shoulder. "We should get out of here."

"No we agreed we'd stand our ground together and if Ikki does half as much as we both thnk he will the young one will have a lot to say to his Master and none of it will be about us."

"You are a genius."

"I know. Even your brother will be busy sorting out this mess." Rhadamanthys' wolfish grin hid nothing from the Gemini safe in his arms. "Now where were we..."

to be continued... 


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone. I know it's really been a long time since I've updated anything. Things have conspired against me lately and as usual life tends to get complicated at the wrong times. I've decided not to make any promises because I'm tried of letting everyone down when I say something's going to be put up and doesn't due to difficulties of time, technical and terriffically stupid variety get in my way. Please accept my appologies.

I recently got hold of a mini-laptop, again must be shared, so I will update as and when I can.

BIG HUG and giant THANK YOU to all readers and followers of my stories. Thank you Riavidd (think I got your username right) that is a lovely story you wrote, thank you very much.

Thank you for being here to read the next installment and please enjoy.

Usual disclaimer and here is-

Found Out Chapter 6- Cancer Temple.

Deathmask had felt the frightened cosmos as soon as it had burst onto the path of the zodiac. A wicked grin spread across his face as the fiery cause of the panic made itself known. Leaping out of his living quarters he donned the Cancer cloth and was pleased it agreed with his plan. The only problem the reformed saint encountered is he could only vaguely remember the exact location of the thing he had nick named the 'Game Changer'.

During his past behaviour he had collected not only the masks but important items that the soul had held dear. Unlike the masks the Cancer saint still possessed their momentos as proof they had existed before they had met their end at his hands. One lady of the well matured type and dark intentions had possessed three apple sized spheres each covered in passionate red. He had used one back in the day to see how it worked and it certainly changed the mood and didn't release it for nearly a whole week. After that he had decided never to try it on a saint if it had that effect on average people.

However that was a promise the old him had promised. The Cancer cloth eagerly pointed out that in times of great need great efforts and unusual weaponry had to be employed.

Rumaging through the very full storeroom, with the Cancer cloth's guidance, Deathmask found the box contained two very innocent looking sphere just in time for Hyoga to appear.

Poking his head out the storeroom door Deathmask was impressed the Cygnus saint had managed to grab something to wear even if it is just a bed sheet. Not that Hyoga is the type to impress him, infact the blond did not even reach his top ten.

"What the heck does Shun see in him?" Deathmask asked the Cancer temple's imposing darkness. "If he won't stand a fight for the one he loves he doesn't deserve to be with them."

Temple and Cloth silently agreed. Following Hyoga fom the shadows Deathmask tripped the blond up making him face plant with a satisfying thud-smush. The temple had opened it's maze up giving Ikki a fast track to catching up when he arrived and so far all Deathmask had is a semi-concious Cygnus saint and an empty temple to show for it. How was he supposed to blast them both with his trap if they aen't very close to each other?

"Tardy to the party as usual." Deathmask sighed exiting the safety of the shadows to get a better look at the lower part of the path of the zodiac. "Surely he couldn't have run out of steam."

"Who?" Hyoga asked clutching his forehead.

"Ikki," the gold saint sighed. "He should have caught up by... YOU'RE BLEEDING!"

Hyoga got to his feet staggering in the general direction of the Leo temple. "Yeah my feet are. I iced the bottom so I won't cause them anymore damage. Running for your life without shoes does that."

"Hadn't noticed that I'm talking about your head." Deathmask caught him before he could hit the floor, again, cursing his luck there was no way he could let Ikki catch hold of him now even if he used the Game Changer. "Hold onto the wall and give me a couple of minutes."

Parking the blond Deathmask put the Game Changer in an empty lamp recess and used his cosmos to make/ aid the temple in slowing down the irate Phoenix at least until he could get the dazed Cygnus saint out of here. He had to pawn him off on someone before Ikki realised his ally had aided the dumb blond.

After all it was over a couple of beers a few nights ago that Deathmask had implanted... suggested the 'Come Back Earlier Than They Think You Will' plan. Life had been boring lately so he figured a decent domestic quarrel of this sort would liven things up and sort out a couple of problems that are going around saying they are not problems.

He never expected a sea god would kidnap three saints, that a specter would come to the rescue or that there would be a massive party so that he could have saved this plan for a few more weeks or until the boredom struck back with avengence at least.

"Life always finds a way to surprise you doesn't?" He said slinging Hyoga's left arm over his shoulders.

Hyoga nodded. "Not all of them are nice surprises either."

"Well at least it's not boring."

Hyoga shivered. "I'd rather be bored."

Outside the Cancer Temple...

Ikki was in no mood for putting up with this crap. The Cancer Temple had locked itself up tighter than Pandora's Box which meant only one thing the dumb-ass Cancer Saint wasn't home. Of all the times for him to skip out he had to pick now. Worse his quarry's cosmos had already reached the other side. He didn't know how Hyoga had managed to get through the temple. He didn't really care how either. All he knew was that he had to get inside and through the temple before he could go any further.

Someone somewhere obviously approved of his endevour because a certain curious child appeared in a flash of gold right beside him.

"I know that glare works on most things," Kiki pointed out. "But I think the temple is ignoring it."

"Is there anyway to open the temple from the outside?"

Kiki placed a thoughtful finger on his lip. "Nope. The magic barrier won't let you go around or over either."

"Then how do the other Gold Saints manage to get up the path of the zodiac if the temple guardian isn't here?"

"They use the secret ways. Or Master Mu teleports inside and flicks the switch."

"Switch?" Ikki shifted his gaze to the boy. "What switch?"

"It looks more like a puzzle than a switch but if you do it right then the temple will allow people through."

"Kiki."

"Yes?"

"Have you learned how to open the Cancer Temple."

Kiki folded his arms behind his head. "I've seen Master Mu do it but he says I'm not allowed to touch it unless I have the guardian's permission. And Dumb-mask won't give me permission. I even got Master Shura's permission and that was really hard to get. Not that Master Mu will ever let me."

Crouching down to the boy's eye level Ikki asked. "So you don't even know if you can."

"I know I can. I'm just not allowed to try."

"Mu's not here." Ikki pointed out.

"Hey, I'm not stupid, Master Mu like all the Masters can cloak their presence."

"That's right." Ikki said immitating his younger brother's reasonable tone with limited success. "So if that's the case then we could consider this a test and until we're told otherwise we just won't know what to think."

Kiki caught on quick. "If that were the case and this is a test then I would have to help you for the good of the Sanctuary."

"That's right."

"But I know you're chasing after Hyoga for some reason. You said you'd let me know when I'm older."

"What if something harmful to the Goddess is using Hyoga and his normal free pass up the path of the zodiac to get to her."

Kiki grinned. "Will you tell me why you're after him when we catch Hyoga?"

"I'll tell you whatever you want to know as soon as we've caught Hyoga and dealt with the problem on my honour as the Phoenix Saint."

"Then on my honour as Master Mu's apprentice I will help you." Kiki's grin seemed to be the last thing to disappear in the orb of golden light.

"Kids."

Meanwhile on the path near the Cancer Temple...

"Oh dear." Aldebaran sighed into the mobile phone working hard to keep his massive frame out of sight. "I assume you heard that."

"Yes and saw it thanks to Lords Hypnos and Morpheus constucting a dream globe." Aphrodite explained. "Whatever you do Aldebaran do not switch off the mobile that's our connection."

"I will do what I can." Aldebaran promised. "You don't think I should intervene?"

"No. Best not just stay back there's no telling what's going to happen."

"This does not sit well Aphrodite."

"Minos says you should consider this a life lesson for young Kiki."

"I agree... but it still does not sit well."

Inside the Cancer temple...

"All done!" Kiki laughed. It had been easier than he remembered it to be. Now he just had to wait for Ikki and they would catch Hyoga and he will finally find out exactly what is going on. Standing in the long hallway a shimmering red orb caught his attention. Something about it drew him towards it and before he realised he had pocketed the orb and had to race to catch up with the super fast Phoenix saint who needed to catch up lost ground.

to be continued...

Please note the next chapter will be starting from the other end of the path of the zodiac.

Again thank you for being and please review if you can.


End file.
